


Lucifer Morningstar

by Eli_ana10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_ana10/pseuds/Eli_ana10
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 6





	Lucifer Morningstar

Lucifer Morningstar, se encontraba viajando por las ciudades en búsqueda de su hermano Miguel, no había señales de él hasta que se encontró en un pueblo llamado Beacon Hill dónde había una manada de hombres lobo un tanto extraña.

La manada se encontraba en una reunión cuando un hombre extraño para ellos aprecio en el loft de Derek.

-¿Quien demonios eres y como entraste?- le pregunta Derek al extraño que por ahora está en silencio solo observandolos con una sonrisa.

\- Mí nombre es Lucifer Morningstar y no importa como entre, estoy buscando a mí hermano Miguel - les dice aún quieto dónde estaba.

-Oh genial, no solo aparecen alfas, Kanimas, Darach, Cazadores sino que ahora también está el maldito diablo en el loft, geni... - el sarcástico humano fue interrumpido por él ángel que se encontraba a un paso de él.

-Dime pequeño, ¿Que es lo que realmente deseas? - le pregunta sin darle tiempo a los lobos de alejarlo de Stiles.

-Yo... Yo deseo no tener miedo de decirle a Lydia que hace mucho tiempo deje de estar enamorado de ella que la quiero como una amiga, que solo estoy saliendo con ella para suprimir el amor que le tengo a Derek, no quiero dar un paso más porque no quiero que se sienta incómodo o robarle la oportunidad de estar con alguien que el merezca - dijo el chico sin poder apartar la vista del diablo, mientras que los demás solo veían asombrados la confesión de su amigo.

\- oh, ahora dime ¿saben algo de mí hermano Miguel? - pregunta aún sonriendo mientras mira al chico y el hombre lobo.

-No tenemos ni idea de quién demonios estás hablando - responde el humano aún estupefacto.

\- Está bien, mucha suerte con tu amor pequeño - sin decir más el ángel salió del lugar dejando a todos sin saber que hacer.

-Entonces, creo que todo salió bien - dice Isaac tratando de romper ese incomodo silencio, aunque Stiles todavía estaba rojo sin poder mirar a nadie.

\- Stiles, lo entiendo hace mucho tiempo que lo entendí y lo acepto, jamás pensé que lo dirías aunque realmente no esperaba que sea de está manera, sabes que siempre vamos a ser amigos - dice finalmente Lydia abrazando al chico.

\- entonces creo que tenemos que dejarlos hablar - habla Scott sin dejar de ver con sorpresa a su hermano del alma, después de decir eso todos se retiraron del loft dejando a Stiles y Derek solos.

\- entonces, creo que no voy a poder escapar de está incómoda conversación - dice el humano mirando fijamente al mayor.

-¿es verdad todo lo que dijiste? - pregunta dudoso Derek.

\- Serviría de algo decir que no, aunque sepas que estaría mintiendo de todas formas - le responde.

\- supongo que no - dice avergonzado.

\- se qué todo esto te está abrumando así que deja esas cejas asesinas y olvidemos esto, no te tienes que sentir obligado a responder hace mucho tiempo entendí que esto iba a ser un amor unilateral - le dice él chico con una sonrisa pero aún así con olor a dolor y tristeza.

\- no tiene que ser algo unilateral, puede llevar algo de tiempo pero entiendo tus sentimientos y los aprecio así que podríamos intentarlo y ver dónde nos lleva - dice acercándose ahora confiado con el presentimiento de que caería rápidamente por Stiles.

-me encantaría -dice Stiles con sorpresa sonriéndole a Derek.


End file.
